On the Brightside
by CaptainTimmoOnDuty
Summary: Vayne who has recently joined the League of Legends finds a mystery girl with a large sunflower in her hair. She is summoned to a match on Summoners Rift where she meets Leona. The two with their synergy become friends easily but will that friendship become something more? Or will Vayne still be attracted to that mystery girl on the roof? [Vayne x Leona] (Note: Out Of Character!)


On the Brightside

By CaptainTimmoOnDuty

Prologue: Morning

Vayne awoke to the sunlight then quickly shut the curtains. She was more used to the dark, it was common for her, since she had been in the dark her whole life. She stood up from her bed, stretched, then proceeded to her bathroom. She removed her clothing, she untied her hair and observed herself. She smoothed her hands down her body. She was disgusted that her body was so pale, almost ghastly. She held her breasts. They're not as big as she hoped they would be by now, although they already seemed to sag. She turned around and examined her butt. Slim and slender, almost nothing. Vayne sighed. She wasn't pleased with her body at all.

She turned on her shower in her small bathroom, she thoroughly brushed the tangles out of her hair, and stepped in. She tried to wash off all of her insecurities. _Maybe I'm just not attractive... Maybe it's because I don't love myself for who I am... Maybe it's because no one loves me... _

She turned off the shower and dried herself off. She brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She tied her hair up in her usual style. She took a look in the mirror and smiled. To her, it looked something of a poor grimace. She put on some lipstick, and attempted to apply makeup on her eyes even though she's going to cover it all up behind some glasses. Almost forgetting something, she searched her room for the last thing she needs before she leaves. She grabbed her crossbow, silver bolts, and left her small apartment to the Institute of War.

Chapter 1: Sunflowers

On her way there, she saw many forms of creatures and human-like beings walking in the same direction that she was. There was so much people, she felt like everyone was looking at her. She kept to the shadows and walked along the path of a nearby woods. There, she entered The Institute of War, where she joined the League of Legends. From then on, this will be her place to free herself. She told herself that she will no longer run, she will renew her dark life and find a new light. She will be a champion.

In the Institute, she met up with other fellow Demacians. Lux, the most friendly of all greeted her with a short smile, and a wave. She also saw Quinn and Jarvan conversing close by and she gave them a sheepish smile when they noticed her. Fiora, however, gave her a flirtatious wink and almost slashed her with her rapier as she passed by.

_Okay..._ Vayne thought. That may have been a little too friendly for her comfort zone_. Quinn or Jarvan didn't say anything to me either... Was it my smile? I don't smile much, nor do I socialize... _

Vayne took a deep breath. Maybe I just need some fresh air. Vayne walked to one end of the institute and discovered a flight of stairs, she climbed to the top until she found a door labeled, "Roof." She went in. When she entered, to her surprise, she saw the back of a red and orange striped beach chair, an open yellow and orange parasol, and even a surfboard with some weird sun-design standing up next to the chair. It's all set up as if someone thought this was a beach.

_What the hell? This isn't a beach! Who in the right mind would bring all this crap to the ROOFTOP?! I guess I can't have this place to myself. But the view is beautiful. It feels like I'm standing on the top of Runeterra, and I can see the Fields of Justice from here. Maybe if I politely ask this person to leave..._

Vayne slowly walked closer to find out what kind of loon set this up. She sneaked up next to her and saw a few features. Long, golden-brown hair with a big sunflower on the left side of her hair. Vayne stood up higher to get a better view of her face. Very long, pointed nose, pink lips, and a refined chin. She had a slender neck, big, firm breasts, a curvy, fit body, and long legs. Her hair was so long, and so straight. Almost- doll like... And she was just laying there... motionless. She was wearing a swimsuit, a towel wrapped around her waist, and sandals with two more big sunflowers tied to the top of each one. Vayne noticed another sunflower tied to the shoulder strap of her swimwear, and another one - tied to her wrist!

_She must really like sunflowers_, Vayne thought_. But... she is kind of cute, even if she could be totally insane_. Her eyes however, she could not see them. The mysterious doll was wearing sunglasses. If only she could just remove them! She needs to know who this crazy, yet attractive female is! She slowly motioned her hands closer to the glasses as an attempt to try to take them off.

She stopped herself before she even touched them. "No," she said out loud, "I can't - it's just too personal..." All of a sudden, the stranger moved! Vayne crouched behind her chair panicking. She covered her mouth, trying not to make a sound. A million thoughts ran across Vayne's mind.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Did she see me? Oh god, she must think I'm so weird for trying to touch her! _

Vayne peeked up from behind the chair again. They way the woman's face positioned now can show that she is asleep_. Oh! She's sleeping! Well, this'll be easy then_. Vayne stood up from behind the chair again and quickly, but gently stole the glasses off her face.

The mysterious golden doll awoke, "Huh?! Who's there?! Where are my glasses?!" Vayne hid from behind the beach chair again. _This is it, I'm going to be found out, and I'm going to be labeled as a thieving weirdo from now on! Say goodbye to a cool, new reputation! No one will ever like you now_...

The woman stood up and stretched in the sunlight, "Ahhh!" she groaned. She closed up her umbrella and placed it on the ground.

_Oh god! She's packing everything up now! I'm so dead! _

Vayne hid the glasses in her pocket, she closed her eyes, and covered her face as if she were playing Hide-and-Seek with this person. As if someone had answered her prayers, she opened her eyes, and time stopped. Everything was put to a pause. She peeked from behind the chair, the woman was moving slowly.

_But... why can I move so normally? Can she see me? _

Gradually, Vayne's vision began to blur. Vayne started to panic again, it became total and utter darkness. She tried to scream for help, but no voice came out of her mouth.

Chapter 2: Sunshine

_You are being summoned. _

Leona dropped in on the spawn pool, checked into the item shop and bought her usual support items before heading to bot lane.

_I wonder who my ADC is this game... Hopefully it's not Draven_. Leona shuddered at that conceited personality of his.

"Ugh," she said. "Hopefully I can lane with someone who doesn't care about himself all the time." She checked her team: Nasus, Lee Sin, Leblanc, me and... Vayne? She walked to the red buff where she would be guarding and observed Vayne's movement from the map.

"Huh... I've never supported Vayne before. This should be interesting."

...

Vayne landed on the spawn location. She was advised to buy items before leaving to lane. As if someone were controlling her, she immediately bought a Doran's blade, a potion, and some type of ward called a "trinket." She then headed off to the bottom lane. She walked what seemed like a long distance to the outer turret. She waited, waited for her lane partner to show up.

"Minions have spawned!" yelled the announcer. Vayne saw a line of mini battlers and casters cross her way.

Then, out of the bushes comes a knight walking behind the minions. This particular knight was female, and she had golden-brown hair, same as the doll she saw before except, this knight's hair was too wavy. Vayne clutched the glasses in her pocket. She inspected her body... fit, but... unflattering... _Maybe it's the armor? No, this just can't be the same woman. Oh! But maybe she knows who that girl on the roof was!_ As Vayne was staring at the knight's chest, she spoke.

"I'm Leona. I will be your support for this game. Also, eye contact is respectfully appreciated."

"Oh... Sorry," Vayne said, embarrassed, "Uh... I'm Vayne."

_Oh god, she caught me staring at her breasts! She thinks I'm weird now! _

"Nice to meet you! I can already feel that we'll do great. Don't worry about a thing if you're nervous, I will protect you."

Protect... me? Pfft. I've never heard such a thing, I think I can handle a few enemies, besides, I never needed any help protecting myself before.

Vayne excelled at the concept of farming, while Leona casually walked around and warded. The enemy bot lane, Draven and Sona, were approaching closer. Sona hits Vayne with her Hymn of Valor.

_Ow... That got me pretty bad. Whatever, just shake it off Vayne, you're just not used to it here. _

"Stay behind the minions so you won't get hit, Vayne. Or, stay behind me," said Leona, "Here, let me heal you a bit... Don't kill that minion there..." Vayne stopped and watched as the knight walked to the crowd of minions and slayed one of the battler minions where, in return, gave Leona and herself HP and gold. Both of the players turned level 2.

_Perge with silver. Now that I'm healed, and I got my silver bolts, I'm ready for anything. _

"Are you ready?" Leona asked.

"What?" said Vayne, completely forgetting that Leona was there.

Leona points at the enemy support and whispers, "Aim for Sona first. She's weak."

_Ohhh... Okay_. Vayne nodded and waited for her to initiate.

Leona used her Zenith blade to hook on to Sona and stunned her. Vayne shot her only a few times.

First Blood" said the announcer.

Vayne, extremely excited about her first kill in Summoner's Rift, excited about taking the FIRST kill of the game, didn't realize the damage being taken from by Draven.

"VAYNE! WATCH OUT! RUN!" screamed Leona. Vayne tumbled her way towards her turret and turned around to watch Leona take multiple hits from Draven. She walked closer, scared for her safety. She drank a health potion.

"Don't- Stay there! Not yet! I'm okay Vayne, I promise!" reassured Leona. Just then Leona stopped and killed a huge siege minion. It healed her and Vayne.

"GET HIM!" Leona hooked on to Draven, and stunned him just like she did with Sona. Except Draven flashed back, trying to get away. Leona exhausted him. And just like before, Vayne tumbled closer, shooting and thus defeating Draven.

"Double Kill!" yelled the announcer.

"Good job! Looks like we make a great pair. Let me just ward this bush here, then we can go back to heal, okay?" said Leona.

"Okay," said Vayne, as she was killing more minions. Leona went to go ward the bush by the river, and Vayne already started recalling by the turret. They both turned level 3. Just then, a big white sabertoothed-tiger jumped out of the bush and mauled Leona. She had no health, no mana. She flashed, but was struck with a bola. The tiger jumped again, killing her in seconds.

"An ally has been slain!" said the announcer.

_NOOOOOO! LEONA! _

Vayne stopped her recall. She was going to kill that fucking monster. Besides, he's still in her lane, walking right into her trap. As the minions and the beast approached, she just started attacking him, shooting him, ignoring all the minion damage. Just then, Rengar threw his bola again, Vayne tumbled, dodging his attack and kept attacking him. She condemned him to the wall, into one of the bushes. The tiger jumped at her and she took a lot of damage. She was almost dead, but now so was he. She tumbled again. She had just turned level 4.

_Yes! One more hit_, she thought. Rengar flashed, safe at his turret. Vayne was EXTREMELY annoyed that she didn't get the scaredy cat. She could never avenge Leona if she doesn't kill Rengar. He was recalling at the turret, and it was taunting her. She was going to dive. She tumbled in, shooting Rengar once, twice, taking a turret shot.

"An enemy has been slain" was a good ring to hear in her head. She took a second turret shot, and before she could get hit again, she healed herself. She stood in the bush closest to the enemy turret and recalled. She sees Sona by the turret, she was coming closer, nothing to worry about. She's just going to ward, I can kill her, Vayne smirked. To her horror, the enemy Katarina came out of the river to scope the place out. She was walking closer to the bushes. Sona warded the bush.

_SHIT! THEY KNOW I'M HERE! _Katarina hit Vayne with her bouncing blades. _Oh I am fucked now_.

Vayne walked further, but Sona and Katarina sped up. Leona popped out of the tri-bush and tried to Zenith blade Kat, she missed and hit Sona. Katarina, ignoring the Leona, teleported to Vayne and dealt damage. Vayne condemned her and ran to hide in a bush, no mana left. Leona, who was tanking all the damage from Sona, was only attacking Katarina. Her health was almost low. Vayne wanted to go back in, but was afraid she wasn't going to do much, she was afraid Katarina would kill her.

"GO! RUN! I'LL BE FINE!" Leona smiled to her lane partner. Her health points were very low now.

Vayne started recalling, closing her eyes, not wanting to see her friend die again all because of her. She heard a blast. Followed by "An enemy has been slain."

She opened it again. She saw Leblanc. "Sorry for not calling MIA, I guess Kat just got tired of lane. I saw what happened at bot. You were pretty ballsy taking on that Rengar. Why'd you do it?" Vayne returned to lane, not giving the chance to answer LB's question. She watched them on the map.

Leona laughed and hooked on to Sona, who used everything to try and get out, but was stunned. She flashed out, but Leblanc followed her, sprouting a tether upon her and eventually stunning her as well. She jumped to her, dealing tons of damage, Leona then exhausts her, and Leblanc takes the kill with one auto attack.

_Leona seems to work well with... everyone. She's very friendly too. I mean, she protected me, just like she said she would. She PROTECTED me... twice! _The rest of the game concluded in their victory as long as Leona was at Vayne's side, protecting her.

"Good Game Vayne! You got super fed!" said Leona

"Thanks," Vayne blushed, "But I couldn't do it without you."

Leona smiled, "Aw... Thanks, but, I was just doing my job."

Vayne smiled back.

"Well, I gotta go," said Leona, "It was nice supporting you!"

"Wait-" Vayne begged, "...Do you want to... I mean, if you want to... umm..."

"...Support you again?" answered Leona.

"Uh, yeah!"

"It would be my pleasure," Leona smiled again before saying goodbye, "See you later."

"Bye!"

Vayne silently cheered to herself.

_I may have made a friend, _Vayne thought.

Chapter 3: In Bloom

Vayne and Leona had won many victories together, they had near-perfect synergy with each other. Eventually, they hung out together outside of Summoner's Rift and really got to know each other. They became best friends and were comfortable enough with each other to goof off and tease each other. Besides the playful flirting, Vayne and Leona cared for one another like sisters. Leona lays on her bed in her room, alone, remembering one her favorite moments with Vayne. She was at her house one morning, watching her sleep.

...

Vayne's slumber was disturbed by an extreme amount of sunlight. Thinking it was her window at it again, trying to stop her from dreaming, she shook it off and faced the other way. However, the sunlight increased, and she simply could not take it. She opened her eyes.

"You're so cute when you snore," said a familiar voice.

Vayne rubbed her eyes and looked at the friendly intruder, "What are you even doing here Leona? ...AND HOW'D YOU EVEN GET IN ANYWAYS?!"

Leona looked at her, shocked, "...It was open! You know, anyone could have came in here, a murderer maybe, or a rapist. You're lucky it was me, and not some rapist. Oh, but don't worry I locked it now."

"How am I so sure YOU'RE not the rapist?" Vayne asked.

"I AM NOT!" Leona punched her friend in the shoulder. "I like you when you're asleep. You don't say much, except every once in a while, some clear slime comes out your mouth."

Vayne punched her friend back, "I do NOT drool!"

Leona giggled, "I'm just getting you back for calling me a rapist."

"Even if you were a rapist, you wouldn't be good at giving me sex anyways." Vayne teased.

"Yes I would! I'd be a good rapist! I'd go around making love for free, and I bet you'd love it the most! In fact, I bet you'd try to track me down and try to make me your friend with benefits!"

Vayne laughed, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Leona punched her friend again, "Shutup."

"Ow," cried Vayne, "I can kill you, you know that?"

"Bite me," Leona threatened.

The two wrestled on the floor, and Leona got on top of her, and Vayne was unable to move.

"You can't tumble out of this one!" Leona taunted.

"GG, surrender at 20, Leona cc too strong," joked Vayne.

Leona grinned at her friend. There was a moment of silence. Leona looked at her lane partner in the eyes and leaned in closer to her. Her breasts barely brushing up against hers. Foreheads touched, and their lips were an only inch away.

Vayne looked away.

"Um, I- I think I should get ready now... I- uh, I'll meet you at the field."

"Oh... Okay," said Leona as she left her front door, "...See ya'."

…

Leona layed on her bed staring at the ceiling_. I'm so happy to have a best friend like Vayne, she's so sweet, and shy, and I just love how she treats me. She really does care about me, and I just love it when she plays around with me... She's just so interesting and fun. And her smile just brightens up my day. Leona smiled. She can also have this dangerous personality. Although I find it very sexy, I love her for who I know she is. She is absolutely a wonderful person to be around... And I think I... I think I'm-I... I think I'm falling for her... _

Chapter 4: More Sunflowers

It's been almost a week since the two hung out or spoke to each other, they still laned together, but it was quieter that it should have been. Vayne started her Saturday morning the same as any other day would, she wakes up by the sun, and keeps up with her hygiene. She got dressed and ready to leave, when she heard a knock at her door. She walked to her door and opened it, no one was there. She looked outside to see if someone was hiding, or if someone was just messing with her. She took a step forward.

CLANK!

Vayne looked down at her foot. A vase of fresh sunflowers has been toppled over, water was spilling everywhere. "Whoopsies," Vayne bent down to pick it up and bring it inside. There was a card that read:

"Meet me on the roof of the Institute! I have to tell you something! - Leona."

"Sunflowers, eh?" Vayne sniffed them, she was reminded of the doll she saw on the roof of that same building. She still had her glasses from before, hidden, underneath her pillow. Vayne put the vase near her window and replaced the water before she left her home. She climbed up the staircases and saw Leona, who waved at her as she came walking towards her.

"So what's so important that you had to have me come up here?"

"Look at this view! You can almost see all of Runeterra up here!"

"It is really beautiful... But what do you have to tell me?"

Leona, ignoring her, said, "Just take it all in, the view, the air, everything is nice up here, don't you think?"

"So, you've been avoiding me for days and now you call me here just to enjoy a view?!"

"No...! I really do have something to tell you... Please don't be angry..."

"I'm not angry, it's just... You haven't talked to me for awhile, you know, I was getting a little worried, that's all."

"Awww, you don't have to worry about me. It should be me who worries for you."

"Heh, I guess... So, can you tell me what this is all about now?"

"Well, Vayne, I haven't been talking to you since... I can't talk to you anymore..."

"What do you mean you can't talk to me anymore? Is someone telling you not to Leona? I'll kill them!"

"No, no, no! I mean, I CAN'T talk to you..." Leona covered her face from Vayne.

Vayne raised her brow. She was flushed with confusion... then she got angry.

"Fine, I understand..." said Vayne as she attempted to walk towards the door.

"No wait!" cried Leona

Vayne turned around, "Yeah?"

"Look, I can't talk to you because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I..."

"...you?"

Vayne walked back up to her and grabbed her hands, "C'mon, we're best friends. Out with it already..."

"I LOVE YOU VAYNE," Leona looked at her shoes, she couldn't look Vayne in the eyes.

Vayne let go of her hands, "Oh... Leona... I didn't know," she couldn't look at her support, "I'm sorry, but... I'm seeing someone else."

"What?! Who?! I mean, since when...?" Leona looked at Vayne, almost sobbing.

"Er-well, I don't exactly know her name..."

"You don't know her name... Yet, you love her... Does she at least love you back?" Leona asked.

"Um... No... I don't think she knows who I am."

Leona was tearing up, "I can't believe this... I'm sorry for wasting your time Vayne."

"Wait-"

Leona ignored her and ran out the door. She left the rooftop, silently stomping her feet on almost every step of the way.

Chapter 5: Spring.

Leona laid on her bed. She took off all of her armor. She's never felt so vulnerable. She heard a knock at the door. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath before opening the door, afraid it would be Vayne... It was her friend Lee Sin.

"Oh... Hey Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Leona! Did you not remember? We had a Pool Party scheduled today! It's Jinx's debut, and we need you at the beach to celebrate! C'mon!"

"Ah- Hold on! I need to get ready. I'll just meet you there."

"O-K." replied Lee Sin before leaving her doorstep.

She got changed, packed her parasol and her surfboard.

"Wait!" she said to herself, "Where's my sunglasses?! The last time I wore them was... on the roof! They must be there! I have to go check!"

She ran to the top of the roof. "Oh... Where is it..?"

...

Vayne sat in her room, alone in the dark.

_What have I done... I lost my best friend... My only friend... Because she loves me... _Vayne sat on her bed, weeping.

_Why? Why did she have to fall in love with ME? And why did I tell her that I was seeing someone...? I barely even know her... She probably doesn't even know I exist. I haven't seen that girl since my first day at the Institute... _

_I have to find her... I have to know who she is and get over her... I need my friend back. I'd rather have my best friend and support than be alone forever. She's the only one who has ever truly accepted me for who I am. _

She then heard her doorbell ring. She opened it, and saw Graves and Ziggs wearing swim trunks.

"Uh...Hello!" said Vayne, amused because she's never seen these two look so silly.

"There's going to have a Pool Party at the beach tonight," said Graves.

"It's for Jinx! This'll be a blast!" yelled Ziggs, who laughed in a semi-maniacal way, pulling out water balloons.

"Everyone's invited. We would love if you came too Vayne," Graves smiled.

"A pool party? ...At the beach?" Vayne questioned.

"I don't get it either," said Graves.

Vayne smiled, "Well uh... Thanks guys. I appreciate the gesture, but... I may be a little busy."

"Oh come on! You never want to come out! We're not leaving until you come with us," threatened Ziggs, who then threw a water balloon at her.

"Gee, thanks Ziggs," said Vayne, looking down at her wet bodysuit.

"No problem! See? Now you have to change!"

Vayne sighed, "Okay okay... I'll change, but I will meet you guys there, okay?" She slammed the door.

"I'm throwing a big bomb at anyone that's not going~!" yelled Ziggs outside her door, "Don't worry! It's only water... If I'm feeling nice."

Vayne went back to her room and changed out of her bodysuit. Something fell out of the pockets.

_The sunglasses! I almost forgot! I have to give them back! Oh! Wait a minute! If everybody's going to the beach... Maybe she'll be there too! I have to go. Ughhh... But I don't want to... Everyone will be there... Vayne took a deep breath. Fuck it. I'm going. _

She arrived at the beach, and caught up with everyone. There was loud music, dancing, grilling, and most of them were already in the water.

"Hey! You made it!" said Leblanc, who was holding a hot dog, "Come and join the party!" She put her empty hand around Vayne and pushed her towards everyone who was dancing.

"Wait-" She cried out to LeBlanc, but as always, she was gone. She tried her hardest to get out of the swarm of people dancing and greeting her.

_I have to find out where she is..._ Vayne thought.

"Do you need any help?" said a voice from behind.

Vayne turned around. It was the shopkeeper. He was selling all sorts of things: snow cones, cold drinks, swimwear, T-shirts, floaties, beach balls, water guns, other toys, and even fireworks.

"Yes, um.. Do you know whose glasses these belong to?" Vayne pulled them out.

"Ahh... Let me see them."

Vayne passed them to the shopkeeper.

"Hmmm," he said. He looked around, "The beautiful lady you are looking for isn't here..." He gave her the glasses.

"Really?! Do you maybe know where she is?"

"Why don't you check the most beautiful place on Runeterra?"

Vayne looked at the glasses, then looked at the shopkeeper, he was busy talking to Riven. Vayne left the party, sad and confused...

_The most beautiful place on Runeterra?! I'll never find her at this point... _

Vayne wanted to be alone, she needed to breathe, but she didn't want to go home. She went to the Institute of War. It was empty... She decided to climb the stairs to the roof again.

Vayne started crying... I'll never find her... and Leona won't even talk to me anymore.

She opened the door.

Vayne was shocked at this sight. She never believed that right in front of her was exactly who she was looking for.

"It's you! Hey I have your glasses!"

"My glasses?!" The doll turned around, a beautiful display of body. Vayne looked up to see her gorgeous face.

"Leona?!" Vayne said, in shock.

"Vayne...? You had my glasses all along? How come you never gave them back to me..?"

"I... I didn't know they were yours... I thought this belonged to another girl... I saw her on this exact rooftop, my first day at the Institute."

Vayne looked at Leona, she walked closer, "All this time it was you... I've been in love with you this whole time... Leona... I'm really sorry... I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can..." Leona placed her hands on Vayne's cheeks and pulled her face closer to hers, "I love you Vayne..."

Vayne looked at Leona's eyes, they were so big, bright, they absolutely shined in the sunlight. She instantly wrapped her arms around Leona's waist.

"Vayne? what are you d-... Mmm..."

Vayne kissed her with immense passion. Leona wrapped her arms around Vayne's neck. She giggled.

"What?" asked Vayne.

"I've never seen you outside of your bodysuit before... I like it."

"I like it when you're out of your armor as well." Vayne took off her glasses and winked.

"Oh Vayne, your eyes are so beautiful. You should take your glasses off more often!"

"...You should take your clothes off more often." Vayne fiddled with Leona's strap.

"Look who's being the rapist now..!" Leona teased, "You know I can kill you right?"

"Mmm... Bite me sweetheart."

Leona tried to Zenith blade her friend with her parasol, but she was condemned to a wall. Vayne tumbled closer to her and ripped her towel off. Leona stunned her and untied her hair.

"You're so sexy with your hair down," Leona purred as she dropped to the ground waiting for her lover to make another move.

Vayne smiled, and crawled to Leona, kissing her face and neck. She slipped off Leona's straps, and her big breasts dropped and jiggled. Vayne played with her nipples, stimulating them, and then grabbing both of her breasts to suck on. Leona moaned.

"Do you like that?" Vayne asked.

Leona looked at her and nodded.

"Good," she said. Then Vayne pulled Leona's swimsuit off of her legs, "Spread your legs wider, honey."

"Okay," Leona said, enthusiastic about what's going to happen next.

Vayne snuck her fingers down from Leona's breast down to her clit and massaged it.

"Ohh..." Leona squealed with pleasure.

Vayne squeezed Leona's boob with her free hand and leaned in to kiss her. She slid her tongue in and Leona cooperated. Vayne slid her finger up Leona's vagina and fingered her. Leona was already extremely wet by Vayne arousing her.

"Oooooh... Yeah, I like that." Leona moaned in pain, but she loved it.

Leona then took her hands and removed the top half of Vayne's swimsuit. They paused, and Vayne helped Leona get her out of her clothing. She layed down her towel and asked Vayne to lay on it. Leona climbed on top of her, just like how they would wrestle, she began licking, and kissing, and biting every part of Vayne's body. She was exploding in pleasure. She kissed her from her lips down to her second pair of lips. She stuck her tongue in and explored the inside of her vagina with repetitive licks. The towel underneath them got extremely wet with cum.

"Oh... fuck... yes." Vayne breathed out heavily. After she was done, Leona layed on top of her again to cuddle. Vayne giving her a thank-you kiss, put her arms around Leona's waist and then playfully spanked her butt. Leona giggled, and Vayne smiled.

"I love you Leona... I've always loved you. I'm so lucky to have you. You make me feel like I'm never alone in the dark."

"I love you too Vayne, you're so kind, and caring. I will support you til' the end... Will you be my ADC forever?"

"Of course! But, will you be MINE forever?"

"Are you asking me to marry you...?"

"Mhmm..."

"Oh yes Vayne! I will marry you! I've never been so happy!"

And with that, Leona and Vayne got dressed and left to the Beach Party and met up with all their friends to share the good news. Pantheon cried and Renekton had to save him from the pool of his own tears.

The End!


End file.
